


The Smartphone Hour

by orphan_account



Series: lovenotLOVE's Orphaned Fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: !!!!, (they switch), ANYHOW, Author is SHOOK, Coming In Pants, I mean, I wrote some of this in public, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bargaining with God my cat and Obama for original titles for this but they won't answer, Light Dom/sub, Like, M/M, Masturbation, Not much tho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexting, Tags Are Hard, What Is Wrong With ME, a little plot, all my fics are basically gifts to myself, anyway I hope y'all like it, bc I forgot I didn't write Michael doing that, before you read: I'm ~the same age as these characters, boyf riends — Freeform, boyfs, btw!!!!! wash yr hands b4 u touch urself!!!, but u the reader should, comments are greatly appreciated, ok really tho i forgot to add a tag, possessiveness kink, really self-indulgent, so it's not creepy for me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy gets horny and Michael's down for whatever.





	1. The Smartphone Hour

_ jer <3: hey _

 

Despite his brain being foggy from just having woken up, Michael smiled at the simple message from his best friend and boyfriend of several months.

 

_ mellyell: morning babe _

 

Another buzz, this time when Michael was half-dressed and in the middle of brushing his teeth.

 

_ jer <3: <3<3<3 _

_ jer <3 _ _ : hey I uhhhhhhh wanna try something new us-wise _

_ jer <3: but it's gonna be during school _

_ jer <3: you down? _

 

_ Something new?  _ Michael, intrigued, finished getting ready, and responded.

 

_ mellyell: sure but _

_ mellyell: what is this “new thing”???? _

 

_ jer <3: you'll like it _

_ jer <3: just trust me _

 

Well, if there was one thing Michael could do, it was trust Jeremy. He smiled.

 

_ mellyell: ok!! <3<3<3 _

 

***

 

A couple hours passed at school, and nothing had happened yet. Then again, Michael didn't have classes with Jeremy until lunch, and then they had the rest of the day together. Maybe he was waiting until then. The third period bell rang, and Michael jogged to his next class, eager to see Jeremy and get an explanation. Finally, he flung the door open and slid into his seat next to Jeremy.

 

“Hey.” Jeremy said, reaching out a pale, lanky arm to grab Michael's hand. The two weren't really public about their relationship yet, but hand holding had been a routine tracing back to when they were kids, so nobody really minded or noticed.

 

“Hey yourself. Uh, what was with that text you sent me this morning?” In reply, Jeremy only gave a smirk, and class started.

 

About halfway through the lesson, Michael felt his phone buzz from inside his pocket. With a quick glance around the room to make sure nobody was looking- the coast was clear- he slid his phone onto his lap and immediately regretted checking it in school.

 

_ jer <3: i was thinkin abt u this morning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

 

Okay, what the  _ fuck. _ Why was his boyfriend sexting him in the middle of class? Sure, Michael was more than okay with this new development, but did it really have to be at  _ school? _ How was he even supposed to respond to that?  _ Play dumb and maybe he'll redirect the conversation. _

 

_ mellyell: this morning?? _

 

An awkward silence hovered over the two for several minutes. Michael’s heart was racing in panic, but he found an odd comfort in Jeremy's cautious and unsure expression. Eventually, a note written in Jeremy's familiar scrawl appeared on the corner of Michael's desk.

 

_ If you're not comfortable with doing this, I can stop. I probably should have asked first anyway. Sorry. _

 

Awww. Well, how could Michael deny such a sweet way of asking for consent, especially since he  _ did _ want to?

 

_ …I'm ready. I think. Just nervous about it.  _ He scribbled, and passed the note back. In reply, Jeremy nodded in understanding and smiled, once again, giving Michael's hand a squeeze. That's when he realized that he should  _ probably _ give a real response to Jeremy's text if they were really going to do this.

 

_ mellyell: what were u thinkin abt? _

 

_ jer <3: remember that one day when we were playing AotD and I suddenly ran out of the room?? _

 

_ mellyell: ...go on _

 

_ jer <3: i had to run out bc I couldnt stop thinkin of u and we werent dating yet and I never thought u would like me back so I didnt want to ruin it _

_ jer <3: but I just wanted 2 lean over nd make out w u so so so bad _

_ jer <3: and id start grinding down on u _

_ jer <3: god Michael ur so fucking hot and u would probably be so good to grind on _

 

_ Fuck. _ Well, now Michael had a problem. In the middle of class. And he couldn't exactly take care of it. Why did he agree to this again? Oh, yeah, because he was a horny teenage boy that loved his boyfriend, that's why.

 

_ mellyell: jesus jer _

_ mellyell: i wouldve loved it _

 

_ jer <3: tbh youve been the cause of many, MANY UFBs (unexplainable fairlyobvious boners) _

 

_ UFBs? Really?  _ Michael had to harshly bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing in the middle of class. It was fairly safe to say that all the nervousness Michael felt previously had completely dissipated. Although, when he looked over at Jeremy, his boyfriend's face was completely red, so he decided not to mention it.

 

_ mellyell: honestly?? same but vice versa _

_ mellyell: anyway _

_ mellyell: come over after school and I'll help u out w that ;) _

 

Jeremy’s sharp breath was weirdly hot and also power-inducing. Michael decided that yes, he definitely liked this.

 

_ jer <3: i wanna ride you michael _

_ jer <3: bc youre so, so good and u deserve it _

_ jer <3: i wanna be good for you _

 

Oh God, oh God,  _ yes, _ Michael could definitely get on board with that (and so could Michael Junior, based on the chafing in his jeans). His mind gleefully supplied him with images of Jeremy, usually trying so hard to act reserved and composed in public, breathily moaning Michael's name, face completely red for reasons other than anxiety, wavy auburn hair mussed from Michael pulling on it and-

 

_ mellyell: oh christ yes _

_ mellyell: i would leave hickies on u so that everyone would know that u like to b fucked _

_ mellyell: i would do anything for u 2 have the best orgasm of ur whole life _

 

_ jer <3: I also wanna fuck u tho _

 

Oh?

 

_ jer <3: finger u open until ur begging for me to be inside u _

 

Michael's mind made a sudden executive decision to go to the bathroom so he could take care of himself, so he ran out of the classroom, through the hall, and to the closest bathroom, only stopping once he was in a stall. His hands were so shaky with arousal that he had to take several deep breaths before actually managing to unzip his pants and whip his dick out from his boxers. Deciding he couldn't let Jeremy have all the fun with this, Michael decided to reply with some spicy material of his own, wondering how Jeremy would react now that he wasn't next to him anymore.

 

_ mellyell: ….so u kno how my parents kinda make a lot nd dont rly care what i buy w the money as long as its not illegal or w/e? _

 

_ jer <3: yeah _

_ jer <3: what abt it _

 

_ mellyell: i may have uh. _

_ mellyell: bought some toys? a while ago??? yeah _

 

_ jer <3: [sent an image] _

 

The image, Michael noted through half-lidded eyes as he started to stroke himself, was Jeremy's boner straining to get through his khakis. Nice.

 

_ jer <3: god thats hot _

_ jer <3: have u… used them yet??? _

 

_ mellyell: yes _

_ mellyell: i got my first one before we started dating and i used it and thought of u _

_ mellyell: specifically, it sticks to the shower wall and is a,,, waterproof vibrating dildo _

 

_ jer <3: jesus christ oh my god _

_ jer <3: what were u thinking abt when u used it? _

 

_ mellyell: it was after we had played aotd for a while nd i had just gone back home and u were esp frustrated that we couldnt beat level 9 _

_ mellyell: nd u just. started angrily making out w me out of both sexual and actual frustration _

_ mellyell: nd u took me into the shower for some reason and just started havin ur way w me _

 

Bliss pulsated through Michael's body as he recalled what he did in the shower that day and the absolute primal thrill of being secretive about it. He could barely look Jeremy in the eye afterwards, but the buzzing orgasm and subsequent afterglow were probably among the best feelings he'd ever had in his life, so it was worth it.

 

_ mellyell: i bet u wish u could have watched me fuck myself w it _

_ mellyell: i rode it so hard i could barely walk for like, the next day _

 

_ jer <3: baby if u keep this up i might come in my pants in class _

_ jer <3: but its so hot _

_ jer <3: u want me to fuck u like that someday??? give u marks and stuff too? u would look so pretty with hickies all over u _

 

_ Well, possessiveness kink, here we go. _ Michael sped up his hand at the thought of just… being completely  _ owned _ by Jeremy, having hickies littering his neck and collarbone (not as visible as they would be on Jeremy, considering Michael's tawny skin tone, but still) to show that he already  _ belongs _ to somebody, and, oh, God, he was gonna come soon, and being called “pretty” was so unbelievably hot to him, and-

 

_ mellyell: gonna cum soon, just a few more texts, please _

_ mellyell: i love it when u call me pretty _

 

_ jer <3: !!!! _

_ jer <3: u like it when i praise u? _

 

_ mellyell: ye!!!!! _

 

_ jer <3: <3<3<3 _

_ jer <3: wish i could see u rn, i bet u look so hot _

 

All the soft warmth and sharp pleasure Michael had felt during this whole experience pooled near his groin in welcome familiarity. Just one more text should do it.

 

_ jer <3: youre such a good boy, u would do so well if i was with u instead of in class, too _

_ jer <3: bc i kno u love me _

_ jer <3: and i love u _

 

With that, Michael came, knees turning to jelly and vision going white as he rode out his orgasm, letting go of himself when he felt on the wrong side of painful. Looking around the stall, he noticed that his… spunk had splattered on the toilet seat, floor, and opposite stall wall. Yikes. Just as he started to clean up, Michael felt a buzz in his pocket.

 

_ jer <3: did you come yet?? _

 

Oh. Right.

 

_ mellyell: yeh!!! _

 

And, because he wanted to be considerate, Michael added on:

 

_ mellyell: so do u wanna like… meet me in the bathroom or smth??? _

_ mellyell: the bell just rang anyway _

_ mellyell: i can suck u off or smth if u want _

 

_ jer <3: nah _

_ jer <3: i may have uh,,,, already taken care of it myself _

 

_ mellyell: ? _

 

_ jer <3: i’ll just say _

_ jer <3: when u get to our table _

_ jer <3: youll kno y i tied my cardigan around the front instead _

 

What? Why would he have… unless… oh. Oh. My. God.

 

_ mellyell: jeremiah heere _

_ mellyell: did u cum in ur pants _

_ mellyell: in CLASS??????? _

 

_ jer <3: …………….yes _

 

_ This is the funniest thing  _ ever, Michael thought to himself, trying desperately to hold back his laughter as he knelt down to grab toilet paper and started cleaning.  _ I'm never gonna let him live this down. _

 

_ mellyell: AKIXHXHSJXUCHHDJCICJFJJF _

 

_ jer <3: hnnnnnnnn im Embarrassed™ _

 

_ mellyell: im never letting u live this down _

 

_ jer <3: blocked, reported, deleted, banned _

 

_ mellyell: nah, u love me too much _

 

_ jer <3: …yeah i do, u dork <3 _

 

_ mellyell: <3<3<3 ily more _

 

_ jer <3: unrealistic!!! ily the most! _

 

The thread of their “argument” continued as Michael washed his hands and in person when he got to lunch (to the chagrin of all their tablemates, the only ones who knew the true nature of their relationship). Sitting across from his beautiful best friend and boyfriend, watching him smile and laugh, Michael knew that he couldn't be happier even if he tried. He was totally, completely, entirely in love.

  
They were  _ definitely _ doing this again.


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ

Same as with my Discord fics, I turned 18, so I can't have this work be associated with me anymore.


End file.
